This invention relates to a remote controlled apparatus for starting a web winding about a core. More specifically, it relates to a two drum winder, wherein the leading end of a severed web is urged around a core to commence being wound thereon, especially without the use of glue or adhesives on the core.
In the papermaking industry, two drum winders, such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, are well known. Further, it is well known to provide two drum winders with a web severing means, a means of ejecting a wound web roll from the winder and a means of placing another core into the pocket between the two winding drums. Many designs of this type winder require several operators to glue, paste or tape the leading end of the severed web to the core. This reduces the efficiency of the winder due to the down time required for gluing, pasting or taping of the web to the core. This is especially true when the winder width increases. In addition, the winder may be provided with a web holding roll located underneath the winding drums to prevent the leading end of the severed web from being pulled down between the winding drums due to the tension in the web. With this type of arrangement an air jet can not be placed underneath the winding drums to blow the web away from the winding drum and prevent the web from laying down on the surface of the winding drum, such as shown in FIG. 2. The air jet can only be used to blow the web ahead of the winding drum to reduce the tension in the oncoming web. Therefore, before the core can be placed into the pocket between the winding drums, the operators must lift the sheet off the winding drum and place it over the top of the core before gluing or tapping the web to the core. These disadvantages and others are well known to those skilled in the art and need not be discussed further.